


I’m not asking for the stars

by gamoriek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamoriek/pseuds/gamoriek
Summary: “Yo no te pido la luna, solo te pido el momento” / “I’m not asking for the moon, I’m just asking for this moment”Keith never asked for the moon and the stars.Based on the song “Yo no te pido la luna” by Daniela Romo.





	I’m not asking for the stars

He wasn’t asking for the moon and the stars, nor for his undying and eternal love for him. He wasn’t asking for his whole and uninterrupted attention to him, neither for his constant and promised protection, no.  
He wasn’t asking for cheesy moments like he used to see in those old love movies, or the burning passion he used to read about in novels, let alone that desperate feeling of need that he listened in pop music from time to time.  
He didn’t even asked for long nights by his side, or kisses to be dropped in his cheeks every once in a while, or the sweet caressing of his face after a long battle.  
All he asked was to spend more moments like this, seeing each other straight in the eyes, smiling, his mind going instantly numb with happiness, talking about their thoughts, sometimes the deepest thoughts or memories they held, sometimes the first thought that ran through their minds. Knowing all of his feelings, feeling his presence warming every part of him. Holding pinky fingers as if they were kids, feeling the brief breeze break in their faces, breathing what felt like fresh air.  
Looking at him, knowing deep in his being that even the littlest thing would make his heart pound and his body ache madly in love.  
“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asks, looking at the sky this time.  
How was it possible that he, of all persons, could be blessed with such a sight? It appeared to him as if he was seeing the most beautiful thing to ever exist. The love unraveling from his heart, able to run through the whole universe untamed, as free as the sky itself.  
“You” Keith confessed without a doubt. His lover seemed surprised at first, ever flustered, he could note. And that sight alone only made his soul grow bigger in his being “I’m thinking about you, and how I never thought I could be able to feel something so beautiful, yet here I am, being protected by your arms, with your love warming every part of my life”  
“Keith” Now, the look in Shiro’s eyes was serious, as if he was trying to make something important go through him “You know... I never asked for anything in my whole life. All this time, I went through decisions without holding a hope for anything to happen. And yet-“ his eyes shined, bright and sweet, softly holding his whole hand now “And yet, I got to be by your side. And even if I shouldn’t ask for anything, now that I’ve got something so wonderful in my life, I really am hoping to spend the rest of my life like this.”  
They looked at each other. The soft breeze of an air that reminded them of home stroking their hair, a beautiful paradise surrounding them, a loving hand holding their hearts.  
Keith never asked for the moon and the stars. Yet, he realized, he had got them handed to him.


End file.
